


睡前故事

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	睡前故事

“晚安，我的宝贝们。”

“妈咪！今天我们要听睡前故事！”

“好哦。”

 

 

——————————————————————————————————

从前有一只小怪兽，就是你们能想象得到的那种丑陋又懦弱的小怪兽：浑身布满坚硬的金红色鳞片，背鳍支棱着，鳄鱼那样又粗又大的尾巴拖在身后。

它在昏暗的巷子里吃流浪狗的尸体，突然，轰隆隆的引擎声近了，暴走族骑着他们的改装摩托咋咋呼呼的吆喝着从巷口飞驰而过。为首的女混混染了一头红发，炽热、耀眼。那团红色的火焰马上就在小怪兽的心中燃烧了起来。真美，它想，和我的鳞片是同样的颜色。

爱情永远都是唐突的。

小怪兽爱上了那个女孩。它放下那只没吃完的流浪狗，决心要追求它的女孩。

它问巷子深处坐着抽烟的卷发女人：“请问我可以杀掉你吗？”女人把烟灰弹到它身上凶狠的骂：“滚！”它夹着尾巴哭着跑开了。它问一个憔悴的中年男子：“请问我可以杀掉你吗？”那个男人神情恍惚的拿钱包里的家庭照给它看，哭诉着自己要没日没夜的工作才能养活一家六口。它只好又抽抽搭搭的走了。它最后遇到一个穿小熊睡衣的纤细女孩，坐在自家的阳台上用刀片划苍白的手腕。它的眼泪还在顺着鳞片淌：“请问….我可以杀掉你吗？”女孩很开心的笑着说：“好呀！”于是它杀了女孩，把她薄薄的皮剥下来缝好，再给自己穿上。

第二天早上，父母和同学都没有发现异常，尽管它缝得歪歪扭扭的，尾巴把校服裙子顶起一个笨拙的鼓包，但周遭的人都麻木又冷漠，没人愿意多看这个普通的孩子一眼。

于是它正式的成了“她”。

她现在要垫着脚尖走路、捏着嗓子学少女的声音轻言细语的说话了，可她还是很开心。她气喘吁吁的跑了好久，终于追上了暴走族。她去找那个红头发、戴着金链子、锁骨上有蛇和莲花文身的女混混，然后说：“我喜欢你。”

她在哄笑声中被暴打了一顿，鳞片被甩棍敲得一片片剥落下来。红头发的女混混把痰吐到它的皮上问：“你他妈的书呆子怕不是失了智？”小怪兽捂着伤口愣愣的蜷缩着，看到混混抢走自己校服口袋里的钱而得意的微笑起来时，她也跟着嘿嘿的傻笑。

她爱她，像是对待宗教般虔诚。她渴望得到自己信奉的神明的回应，哪怕这种回应是每天一顿的暴打和抢劫。

后来，她的零花钱终于被抢完了。她没钱吃东西，只好去吃巷子里那只流浪狗。吃到一半，身后传来女人的惊呼。那个之前骂过她的卷发女人给她端了一碗炒面，亲切又怜爱的要她进来坐坐。

她吃掉那碗炒面之后就成为了一个雏妓。

每天都有不同的男人操她，她假皮下的泄殖腔流出金色的血来，在那些臭烘烘的阴茎上闪光。没人注意到异样，因为他们要么总是目不斜视的操干，射完精连看都不看一眼就冷冰冰的离开；要么就是一群醉鬼，操到一半的时候退出来，哇的一声把酸臭的食糜吐到自己翘着的鸡巴上。

她不在意，一点也不在意。那些人揍她，她就忍着，等着操完了之后卷发女人分给她钱，然后又去找暴走族挨揍。红发女孩拿走从她身上抢的钱时沾沾自喜的表情，是她每天能观看到的最壮丽的风景。她自豪极了。

她的鳞片脱落着，在被体液糊得脏兮兮的床下闪着光，像被摔碎一地的鎏金瓷片。她的泄殖腔永远红肿着，便溺失禁，把平滑的下腹也弄脏。背鳍和尾巴都被折断了，在人皮底下拧成一个诡异的幅度。她披着破破烂烂的皮，乖巧的吸别人的阴茎。这种温顺往往会成为催情剂，操她的人更多了，大家争先恐后的要把她操死，噗呲噗呲的抽插着，白浆从淡紫色的穴口冒出来，皱巴巴的睾丸拍打在她冰冷的皮肤上。她想象操自己的是那个红头发女孩，于是甚至被日得开心得笑起来，露出一口歪歪扭扭的怪兽牙。

还好她没有被操死，精液还顺着腿在流，她就哆哆嗦嗦的跑出来了，口袋里揣着今天挣的钞票。她跑去巷口找红头发的女混混，可是跑得太快了，迎面撞上了车。

她飞起来了。钞票像鸟儿一样拍打着翅膀飘在空中，然后轻飘飘得落下。她却落得很重，咚得一声摔烂了人皮。人们看着这个从女孩白皙皮肤中冒出来的金红色怪物，惊叫起来。它为自己的丑陋而羞耻，可是它又想着，或许这样能让她多看自己一眼呢？它金色的血汩汩得淌着，生殖器还在发疼。突然，红头发的女孩挤进了人群。她却只是看了一眼就把头别开了。“切，没劲。”她说。它急切得用爪子刨开伤痕累累的肚腹，要撑着最后一口气展示它银灰色得内脏和红色的心。可是有个混混大喊起来：“今晚谁要去玩老虎机？！”红发女孩开心得尖叫起来，说：“带我一个。”她跨上摩托走了。小怪兽还想说点什么，可它金色的血液已经流光了。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————

“怎么样，小逼崽子。故事讲完了，可以睡觉了吗？”


End file.
